


Recalibrate

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: Mukuro Ikusaba comes to a realization about her sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalcifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/gifts).



“Who are you?!” 

 

_ That doesn’t matter.  _

 

I pick up the instruction manual and begin to read it, for whatever I do here is crucial to the completion of my sister’s plans, and I will not fail her. 

 

_ Insert needles into hippocampus, and disconnect all synapses relating to- _

 

“Why are you doing this?!” my target screams, and I don’t know why I’m paying attention to anything they’re doing, for it’s only going to distract me. 

 

_ That’s actually a good question. Why on earth are you planning on lobotomizing someone for no reason?  _

 

_ I can’t fail in my role, and it’s necessary for my sister’s plans, so I have to carry them out to perfection…  _

 

“From what I know about you from your teacher, you don’t seem like the sort of person who wants to end the world. Why was she wrong?” 

 

_ I… don’t know.  _

 

_ Do I… actually want the world to end? Or do I only want it because…  _

 

Why am I distracted? I can’t let myself be manipulated by this target, and Junko’s going to punish me if I fail, so I can’t let her find out about my lapse, but I can just follow this instruction manual and everything’ll be fine. 

 

_ But do I… I don’t know who this person is. I don’t know why my sister thinks…  _

 

_ Junko tried to kill you after your plane landed, and you’re apparently completely necessary for her plan, so what makes you think that she’s right?  _

 

I’m running. Why am I running? I’ve just abandoned my mission and failed my mission, for I’ve  _ somehow  _ locked myself into my room, and have no desire to do anything except suffocate myself and hope my sister doesn’t punish me for failing her. 

 

_ Yet she also wanted you to lobotomize someone for no reason, so… what’s happening to my mind?!  _

 

* * *

 

_ The only reason I did any of this… was because of Junko.  _

 

I joined Fenrir because my sister told me to and came back to Japan because my sister told me to and killed all those people because my sister told me to and was going to  _ lobotomize _ someone because Junko told me to do it. 

 

_ After setting foot in Japan, have you ever thought for yourself, or have you just turned your brain off and let Junko use you like some sort of weapon?!  _

 

_ If she told you to commit suicide right now, would you do it?  _

 

If my sister told me to kill myself right now, I wouldn’t do it. But if she told me to kill myself this morning…. 

 

_ I would’ve done it, wouldn’t I? And maybe she should’ve told me to die because I’m going to abandon her in her most desperate hour…  _

 

_ You are aware that you’re a person with free will, Mukuro? And if Junko died, you’d mourn her, but if you died, she’d just laugh about it and claim that all you were really worth was bringing her lovely despair.  _

 

My bedroom is completely silent. In the distance, I hear an explosion, and wonder what my sister did this time and how many innocent people died because of her. 

 

* * *

 

I have to stop my sister. 

 

_ Your goal in Fenrir was to protect the world from terrorism, right? Well, you’ve turned into exactly the sort of person who would’ve been eliminated with extreme prejudice, back then…  _

 

I have to  _ kill  _ my sister. If I tried to incapacitate her in any other manner, she would just find a way to manipulate everyone around her into becoming her slave, just like she did to me. 

 

_ She’s too dangerous to be kept alive, but… killing her won’t undo her brainwashing of the Reserve Department, or bring anyone back to life. It’ll stop her from accelerating the end of the world, but it won’t save anyone she already harmed.  _

 

The longer I delay acting, the more time she has to figure out that I’ve turned against her. I need to kill her before she figures out that I want to kill her, which means I have to do it within the next twenty-four hours. 

 

_ Besides, the person you were going to lobotomize is still underneath a statue, and who knows how much longer they’re likely to live?  _

 

_ No one else will die because of you, Mukuro. No one else.  _

 

There’s a courtyard outside my room that will probably be destroyed in the coming months. It overlooks a road which contains one restaurant and one arcade, and I know this because I went there on a class trip… 

 

_ It… was the first time I actually had fun with anyone. Because Junko got sick and said that she didn’t want my disgusting body to give her ebola, so she made me go out on my own… and part of her plan involves killing our entire class.  _

 

_ Do they know that they’re about a month or two from the apocalypse?  _

 

* * *

 

I have a plan. I don’t know if it’s going to work, for my sister’s going to notice that I’m being ridiculously out of character, but she also probably remembers that I kept rhapsodizing about the class trip… 

 

_ “You ate at a crappy restaurant and developed a crush on an idiot. I can’t say that I’m surprised.”  _

 

I’m sitting in the same booth that I sat in then, and there are two drinks on the table. Junko still hasn’t shown up yet, so she probably found out that I didn’t carry out my mission properly and is killing the person I was going to lobotomize. 

 

_ You’re going to kill her, so what makes you better than her?  _

 

“Next time, don’t bother me with ridiculousness.” Junko snaps as she storms into the restaurant and drinks from one of the glasses. “You wanted to celebrate your six-month anniversary of unrequited love, right?” 

 

“I won’t do it again.” 

 

_ There won’t be a next time.  _

 

“Ehhehe… but love is just a game, isn’t it? A lovely little game…” 

 

She takes the other glass and pours its contents down her throat, so  _ thankfully  _ she hasn’t figured out that she’s going to die in the next few minutes or she would’ve make me drink both. 

 

_ I did… I am going to…  _

 

“...it’s such a lovely day to die, isn’t it?” 

 

My sister suddenly falls silent, and her face is frozen in a permanent grin. I don’t know if I’m supposed to be laughing or crying or have any right to grieve at all, for she turned me into her mindless puppet and I repaid her by saving the world, but this is the first second I’ll ever spend without her… 

 

_ You’re her older sister! You’ve been independent before, so why can’t you do it again?  _

 

_ Because my sister broke me.  _

 

_ But I’ll repay her by breaking all of her plans.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your gift. :)


End file.
